Flying among the clouds
by inskuuh
Summary: One-shot where the Captain of the Waverider is high from drinking something she shouldn't have. The certain Time bureau agent isn't too pleased but agrees to look after her. What could possibly go wrong?


**Author's note: This differs from my others fics but I just had to write this. Take a notice that I don't actually have any idea how high people behaves but it was just an excuse for our favorite captain to act stupidly :P This takes a place before the Vikings, so Ava and Sara aren't in too good terms yet. Also, English isn't my mother language, so I'll apologize for all the mistakes.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Blood._

 _Everywhere was blood._

 _On the floor... on the dead body... on her own hands..._

 _And those eyes... open and looking at her with a disgust even if those were eyes of a dead._

" _Once a killer, always a killer. You can't escape your past Sara..."_

Sara opened her eyes catching her breath. A nightmare. They just couldn't leave her alone, could they?

She sighed before got up from the bed, it's not like she could sleep anymore. Checking the clock, Sara made her way towards the gym of the Waverider. It was only 4.30 a.m.

"Gideon?" Sara whispered to their AI.

"Yes, captain?"

"Do you think that the rest of the team is going to wake up if I go to work out?" Sara wondered.

"It is possible. I calculate 88% possibility that Mr. Palmer will wake up due to his quarter's close proximity with the gym", Gideon replied, always so helpful.

Sara sighed as she changed her course to the galley of the ship. Her team needed sleep. The last couple of anachronisms had taken their tolls on the Legends.

The captain's gaze wandered around the galley before landed on something on the counter. Was that tea? Tea is calming, right?

It smelled like tea but Sara wanted to be sure that it really was tea because when it was on this ship it could really have been quite literally anything. "Gideon. Is this tea?"

"Yes, it is."

Sara nodded satisfied and asked Gideon to fabricate her a cup of hot water. When that was ready, she put the tea in there to dissolve.

"I feel obligated to say that..."

"Not now Gideon", Sara interrupted, thinking that Gideon wanted to comment on her lack of sleep lately. She took a sip on the tea. It was good. Sweet.

"Captain-"

"Gideon, I'm fine."

"I was going to point out that the tea you're drinking is the Layoga root Dr. Heywood fabricated for Ms. Jiwe."

Sara paused, already drank the half of the cup. "Shit."

"In my defense, I was trying to warn you."

Sara started to feel dizzy already

* * *

"IT'S YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, I NEED EVERY LEGEND ON THE... ON THE... HERE WHERE I AM"

The legends started grumpily come out of their quarters.

"What's wrong with Sara?" Amaya asked, still in her pajamas like the rest of the legends.

"Where is even here?" Ray questioned.

They started to move together towards the bridge where the captain would most likely be.

"What the actual fuck?" Zari said as they were greeted by their captain leaning against the window staring out to the temporal zone looking like a kid seeing the first snow.

"Sara? Is everything okay?" Nate asked.

Sara turned to look at them with a confused expression. "Has someone puked out there?" She asked as she pointed out of the window.

Zari snorted. "What?"

"Never mind. I called you here because..." Sara scrunched her face like she genuinely didn't remember why she called them there. Which was probably true considering the captain's condition.

Sara spent the next few seconds trying to think what was the reason before seemed to give up. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you all are?"

The legends glanced at each other half amusedly and half concerned.

"No, you haven't actually", Amaya answered to Sara smiling. "Gideon?"

"Captain was feeling restless and thought that a cup of tea would calm her. I did try to warn her that it was the Layoga root but she didn't listen at first and then it was too late."

"Oh my god. This ought to be hilarious", Zari laughed.

Sara walked around all the legend before stopped in front of Mick looking perplexed. "Could you imagine Mick with a hair?" she asked suddenly.

Everyone expect Mick laughed at the random question.

"Wait!" Sara exclaimed with a wide grin. "How would I look like without my hair? Gideon, can you shave my head?"

"I'm an artificial intelligence, not a hairdresser, captain", Gideon replied sounding amused if that was even possible.

"So, you can fabricate anything but can't shave a head?" Sara pouted before the smile broke into her face again. "Gideon, I need you to fabricate me an electric shaver."

"Right away, Cap-"

"No, no, no!" Stein hopped into the conversation panicked. "No, shaver for the captain."

"Why not? I'd like to see where this is going", Zari smirked.

"She would definitely not let us live if we let her shave her head when she's high", Amaya said, defending Martin.

"What do you say Sara if we just went back to sleep?" Nate proposed yawning.

Sara looked at him like she'd actually be offended about his idea. "No. But I know who wants to spend time with me, so you can go to sleep. Gideon contact Agent Sharpe", she said looking like a kid on the christmas morning.

"Gideon, don't", Amaya warned.

"Contacting Agent Sharpe", Gideon said cheerily.

Amaya groaned. Agent Sharpe hated them enough already without her knowing about their captain being high.

"You better have a _really_ good reason to wake me up at this hour", Ava growled to the Legends, she had been very rudely woken up at 5 a.m.

"Sorry", Amaya said before disconnected the call and left Ava thinking that what the hell just happened. Legends were gathered on the bridge on their pajamas? Something must be wrong. Or at least something must go wrong soon, she thought as she went to change her pantsuit on.

"Can't we just take her to the medbay and knock her out with something?" Mick suggested.

"That would be extremely dangerous when she's already high!" Ray exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm not going to deal with her, I'm going to sleep", Mick growled before turned on his heels and went back to his quarters.

"Okay. Let's take turns. Everyone watches after her in turns?" Nate proposed.

Ray looked slightly terrified about the idea of stopping the ex-assassin doing anything stupid. "Maybe in pairs?"

"Okay. In pairs. Who wants to be first?" Amaya asked.

"Not me. I need my beauty sleep", Zari told them before left the bridge.

"Grey and I will take the first turn. I know he's not gonna get sleep anymore, so..." Jax said.

"Great. An hour?"

"Yeah."

The others started to retreat back to their quarters leaving Jax and Martin with Sara who was currently trying to get Gideon to fabricate her a tiger.

"Alright Sara, what do you say if we went back to your room. I'm sure we can find something to do there too", Jax said, hoping to get Sara eventually sleep.

"Can we go to get me a tiger?" Sara asked hopefully.

"There's a tiger in your room, let's go there", Jax tempted.

The trio started to walk towards captain's quarters as suddenly they heard an unmistakable sound. The time portal.

"Agent Sharpe has boarded on the ship", Gideon said still in that same amused voice. She was really having too fun with this.

"Shit", Jax cursed before looked around. He saw the gym and pushed Sara there telling her to be quiet.

He closed the door just in time before Agent Sharpe walked around the corner. "Mr. Stein. Mr. Jackson."

"Agent Sharpe", Martin nodded. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Where's the rest of the team?" Ava asked.

"They went back to sleep. I'm sorry we disturbed you."

Ava looked at them suspiciously. "And where might the captain be? I'd like to have couple of words with her."

"Well, she's not on the ship. She's... doing some business... in Star city", Jax hopped into the conversation.

Ava didn't seem convinced. Especially after she heard someone laughing behind the door and Jax facepalming.

She pushed past the twosome and opened the door and stepped into what she realized was the gym.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Sara behind the punching bag. Was she trying to be hiding?

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded.

Sara peeked behind the bag. "Avaaa. Come play hide and seek with us."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Sara looked confused. "What makes you think it's a joke?"

Jax cleared his throat behind them turning Ava's attention back to them. "Sara might have accidentally drunk Layoga root tea and now she's... well, high."

Ava looked at them bewildered before looked at Sara again. "Let me get this straight. You have a captain, who's _high,_ in _a timeship_ that could literally do _anything_?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Agent Sharpe", Gideon chimed in.

"That's why we're watching out on her. We're taking turns", Jas informed.

Ava looked at him like he had grown another head. "Okay, tell me again, who in this team could actually stop Sara doing something if she really sets her mind to it?"

Jax and Martin glanced at each other nervously. She did have a point. "Well... there's seven of us and one of her?"

Ava rubbed her temples. "Jesus fucking christ." She turned sharply as she felt someone tugging at her sleeve.

"I like this suit. Do you think it would fit my tiger?"

" _Tiger?!_ " She questioned as she yanked her hand out of Sara's reach.

Sara nodded with wide eyes. "Jax promised that a tiger waits for me in my room."

Ava turned again to look at Jax and Martin with stormy eyes.

"She tried to fabricate herself one", Jax defended his lie. "I just wanted to get her in her room where she could sleep."

"Do you want my opinion?" Ava asked rhetorically.

"Not really..."

"This team is a mess. And it's going to be a gigantic mess when its captain is high."

"Well, if we are so incapable of taking care of her, why don't you?" Jax suggested smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Now when you mentioned it... who are we against our captain? And Gideon literally has to follow every order she gives, so..."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. He was right. But she didn't want to deal with high captain... though, she didn't seem so bad now when she wasn't constantly trying to annoy her.

"Just because I know this team couldn't handle it", Ava heard herself agreeing. And then she could have the first-hand opportunity to yell at her when she comes down, Ava convinced herself.

"Awesome. Thank you", Jax grinned, not so subtly high-fiving with Martin.

"Your team owes me big after this", Ava said with furrowed eyebrows.

Jax nodded eagerly. "Yeah, of course."

"Now. Where is Sara?" Ava said looking around but failed to find the blonde.

"Crap", Jax said, also looking around.

After a while of frantic looking, they found the captain laying on one of the corridors.

"Ms. Lance, are you okay?" Martin asked tentatively.

Sara turned her gaze to look at them. "Mr. Stein", she started in a serious tone before bursting into a laughter. "Come to watch stars with me", Sara said as she tapped the floor next to her.

All three looked up but all they saw was the ceiling.

"Sara, do you want to go with Agent Sharpe here? She promised to look aft- spend time with you", Jax said with raised eyebrows.

Sara hopped up in impressive speed. "Yes! Can we go to the zoo?"

"No", Ava replied in an annoyed tone, already regretting her decision. "Let's go", she motioned Sara to follow as she opened the time portal back to her apartment.

"I can't go through that."

"Why not?" Ava asked, trying so hard to be patient.

"It could eat me. What if I get stuck in its stomach? You'd never find me!" Sara said, genuinely sounding horrified.

"And what a pity would that be." Ava didn't even try to hide her sarcastic tone. "Come on. I'll go first... See? It won't eat you."

Sara carefully followed Ava and broke into an adorable smile when she made it safely. Wait adorable? No, annoying. Yup, definitely annoying smile.

When the portal closed, Sara immediately pushed Ava against the wall covering her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell?" Ava exclaimed once she had got Sara's hand off.

"SHHHH!" Sara said louder than Ava thought it was even possible to say 'shhh'.

"There's someone in here."

Ava huffed. "Don't worry, my tiger eats all the unwelcomed guests."

Sara's eyes widened comically in a way that definitely wasn't cute. "You have a tiger?!"

"She likes to hide. What if you'd go to look for her as I make some breakfast?"

Sara nodded enthusiastically and went to look for the imaginary tiger.

Now when Ava thought about it, Sara was kind of cute. When she was high and not pushing Ava's buttons all the wrong way.

It isn't like she hadn't noticed that Sara was hot because she was. But usually, her insufferable behavior clouded that fact.

After a few silent minutes, Ava started to question her decision to let Sara freely wander around her house and went to look for her.

She had just passed her living room when she heard a tiny sound on her right side. She turned just in time to see Sara bouncing towards her.

They hit the floor, Sara landing on top of Ava looking victorious.

"The fuck?" Ava groaned.

"Ava? I thought you were the tiger", Sara said frowning.

Ava was hit with a sudden urge to kiss that frown off Sara's face before she shook her head and pushed Sara off of her. "Thought that an assassin could tell tiger and human apart."

"In my defense, you are like a tiger. You know... quiet, sly... and beautiful."

Ava snorted. "And you're high."

Sara pouted. "Doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Yes, it does. Now, are you hungry?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Sara..."

"Like a tiger?"

Ava sighed. "Yes. You're beautiful. And dangerous. Like a tiger. Now wanna eat something?" Ava asked, hoping that Sara wouldn't remember those particular words later.

"No! Ava, don't you see it? We're two beautiful tigers. We should start a family!"

Ava's eyes widened. "What?! No! Don't get carried away now."

Sara seemed disappointed and Ava started to wonder if normal Sara found her as attractive as high Sara. Nope. She would not go there. This was just another professional... mission? To look after a captain who was high. Yup, simple.

* * *

"Jax!"

"What?! What?" Jax asked, rudely woken up by Amaya.

"Where's Sara?"

Jax laughed when she remembered the early morning. "Don't worry. I got her a good babysitter."

"Who?"

"You're never gonna guess", he smirked. "Agent Sharpe."

"What?" Amaya exclaimed with wide eyes. "No way! How did you manage to do that? Also, Sara is gonna get your ass kicked once she realizes you dumbed her to agent Sharpe."

"She herself pointed out that none of us could really stop Sara and I suggested her that she would take her. I was also surprised that she gave in."

"Jax. You're a genius! This is a perfect opportunity for them to get closer. They are perfect for each other", Amaya grinned widely.

Jax nodded in agreement. That they were.

* * *

"Sara?"

"Shhh. I'm trying to listen to this."

"Listen what?" Ava asked rolling her eyes. High Sara was ridiculous.

"Music. Can't you hear it?" Sara asked, finally opening her eyes which had been closed for the past couple of minutes.

"No."

"Come dance with me?" Sara asked as she stood up from the couch where they had been sitting.

"No."

"Come on!" Sara pleaded as she took Ava's hands in her own.

"No."

Sara pouted before started to dance by herself on the beat of the imaginary music.

It was kind of hilarious. She seemed to be dancing some sort of waltz, which looked rather chaotic since she didn't have a partner and she didn't know the steps.

Ava rolled her eyes before half reluctantly get up from the couch. "You're doing it all wrong", she remarked as she faced Sara and took Sara's right hand on her left gently. Ava placed Sara's left hand on her shoulder before positioned her own right hand on Sara's left shoulder blade.

"Now you start by stepping back on your right foot. Good, now the other foot. Step on the left. Yes. Now forward again", Ava instructed, leading the dance for a while before she started to question herself. Why was she dancing with the captain of the Waverider? Who was high for that matter? Oh, and now they were close. Too close.

Their bodies were flush against each other, faces inches apart. Ava had no idea how they ended up that close. And now her eyes moved from Sara's eyes to her lips. Nope. She wouldn't go there.

When she forced her gaze back to Sara's eyes, she noticed that they were also glued to her lips. Sara leaned forward, her eyes already closing.

It would have been easy. So easy to close her own eyes and let herself to kiss those lips she had definitely not thought about before. Okay, maybe she had a couple of times. But it was only when Sara was being extremely annoying and Ava just wanted her to shut up. Kissing her would've done it quite effectively.

But Ava needed to stay strong. She didn't want it to happen like this when Sara wouldn't remember it. She had stopped denying herself that she didn't want it because she did. She pulled away and Sara apparently in her state hadn't noticed and just kept leaning forward with her eyes closed.

It was quite a comical sight and Ava wondered how far Sara was going to go.

Soon it came clear that Sara was only going to stop once she had reached Ava's face. Or in this scenario, her body was leaned too far forward and she was going to fall.

"Alright, stop or you're going to fall", Ava said as she put her hand on Sara's face and prevented her from losing her balance.

Sara finally opened her eyes and looked at Ava confused. "Wasn't this the part where we were supposed to kiss?"

"Yes. If you actually wanted it and weren't just high."

Sara stood straight with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you think I don't want to kiss you when I'm not high?"

"Yes, Sara. You're hating me remember?"

"I don't actually hate you", Sara said, sounding a bit more herself. Maybe she was starting to come down.

"You also thought that I have a pet tiger. Sorry for not taking you seriously at the moment", Ava rolled her eyes. "Aren't you tired already? You could sleep it off and then go to make sure your team doesn't break time. Again."

"You are a much nicer person when you're not constantly insulting my team, Agent Sharpe", Sara remarked. Yup, she was definitely coming down.

Ava just sighed and didn't even try to explain Sara her real opinion about the team. Yes, they were a chainsaw, yes, their methods were usually rather questionable, but they were all good people and Ava had grown quite fond of them, especially the captain. Not like she would ever actually tell them that. But basically, her job was to criticize them, so that's what she did. "Go to sleep, Sara."

"Can your tiger to come to sleep with me?" Sara asked innocently and Ava didn't even know if she really was still that high or if she was just messing with her.

Ava groaned and guided Sara to her bedroom, gave her some clothes to sleep on and went back to the kitchen to drink her third cup of coffee this morning. She had earlier called sick to the work in the first time in three years. Sara really was doing something to her.

After about an hour Sara walked to the kitchen, wearing Ava's pajama shorts and a loose T-shirt. Her hair was messy an Ava was trying very hard not to think how she could get used to the sight.

"Good morning", Ava said with a sarcastic tone behind the book she was reading.

"Could you not? I feel like shit."

"Well, that's what you get when you drink the Layoga root tea!"

"Don't do that", Sara said with an annoyed tone as she stepped in front of Ava.

"Do what?" Ava asked, matching Sara with her tone.

"Act like you weren't having fun."

"I wasn't. I needed to look after you!"

"And who forced you to do it?" Sara asked smugly.

Ava blushed slightly. "I couldn't leave you on the ship. You would have stranded yourself somewhere in time."

Sara grinned. "Awww. I knew you cared."

"Of course I fucking care, Sara!" Ava exclaimed. She started to pace around. "It's not like I hate you. If you didn't happen to realize, Rip showed your team as the example of what not to do. And of course you were reckless and disastrous but I know you're dedicated and at the end of the day, you get the job done. It is my _job_ to yell at you", Ava rambled. She knew she was rambling but she just needed to fix Sara's belief that she was hating them.

"Ava." Sara interrupted Ava's pacing by stepping in front of her.

"What?"

"Can we kiss now when I'm not high anymore?"

"What?!" Ava repeated, more panicked this time. Sara wasn't supposed to remember that.

"The Layoga root isn't a usual drug. I remember everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. I'm glad that you think I'm beautiful and now I can say that I can dance the waltz... okay, maybe not, you were too distracting. But anyway. Also... everything that I said was true, even if the outcome was a bit weird.", Sara told her, remembering how she had referred Ava as a beautiful tiger. But Sara looked sincere.

Ava sighed, not sure what to do. She knew what her heart wanted. And a big part of her brain too. They would like to have Sara in her arms and her lips against Sara's. But a small part of her brain told her that it was going to be a bad idea.

"Come on, Aves. You said it yourself, we could have kissed if I wasn't high and wanted to really kiss you. Now I'm not high and I really, really want to kiss you", Sara pleaded as she wrapped her hands around Ava's neck.

Ava groaned but looked down at Sara before broke into a grin. "Must be annoying to be so short when you can't even reach to kiss me."

"Oh, shut up", Sara huffed before pulled Ava down by her lapels.

Their lips met and it was everything they had both wished for. Passionate, soft and full of chemistry that had been circling around them the whole time. The right kind of push and pull between them.

When they broke apart after a while, they were both breathing heavily.

"I really wasn't kidding when I said you should check your team", Ava said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Sara groaned. "Way to ruin the mood."

"I'm serious. You should at least inform them that you're back to normal again."

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm coming back tonight", Sara promised with a final peck on Ava's lips.

"I'll be waiting", Ava smiled. Maybe it wasn't so horrible to look after the high captain after all.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

 **\- Iina**


End file.
